Satisfaction
by kelles
Summary: This is set after volume 3 of the manga. Integral answers Alucard's question: If she was turned on by seeing the death and destruction he caused in South America. . Rated R for sexual themes.suggestion. AxI lime. ONE SHOT. [C]


Integral Hellsing sat in her office and tried to relax. It had been a hell of a day. That outrageous fat man from Millenium and catboy had interrupted her meeting with the Queen. She had, however, shown them what happens to those who fuck with Hellsing. Alucard shot the catboy in the head and Seras had blown up the small monitor that the Major had communicated to them on with her Harkonnen. Now, Integral needed to get comfortable. She slipped off her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse a few buttons. Integral wondered why she was so damn hot. _Probably all the stress._ Integral leaned back in her chair and took a deep drag from her cigar. She was finally starting to relax when the muscles in her neck tightened. Integral felt that familiar presence in the room – Alucard.

"So tell me Master, **Did it** excite you?" Alucard spoke, his voice heavy with desire.

Integral took another puff of her cigar and sip of her tea as she went over paperwork. "Hmmm?" Her servant vampire, Alucard must have hung around after the meeting and now he wanted to play a games. _That is okay – I like playing games with my pets._

Alucard strutted over to Integral's desk and sat down on it. He wanted an answer and was tired of waiting. Integral had avoided the question on the phone. "I said, Master - when you saw all of those dead bodies, their corpses burning, did it excite you knowing it was your orders that killed them? Did it turn you on Integral, knowing that it was I, your Servant, who slaughtered them?"

Integral smirked in response to Alucard's question. It had angered her over the phone, but strangely did not have the same effect now that they stood face to face She deeply inhaled on her cigar as she considered what her response should be. Denial would get her nowhere with Alucard. He knew her too well and would be able to tell is she lied to him. Integral supposed she could yell at him and threaten violence. That always worked well. However, it would most likely turn him on. Integral decided that honesty was undeniably the best policy in this situation. If she didn't put this issue to rest now, Alucard would never let her hear the end of it.

Integral took a sip of her tea. "Yes, Alucard, I suppose it did," she paused allowing a moment of silence have an effect, "and indeed, it still does." She let the comment hang in the air and waited for his response. Sometimes it was so much fun playing with Alucard. She looked up at him with her steel blue eyes. Alucard's expression was frozen, he was contemplating his next move. He hadn't expected her to admit it. Integral chuckled as she realized she had finally shocked him.

"Oh do tell me, Master - how exactly did it make you feel? Did it make your blood boil? Did it make you wet? Are you still turned on?"

Integral reached for her gun. She had a feeling he would get the wrong idea. Integral Hellsing had no intention in shagging her Servant.

Alucard put his hand on his Master's to stop her action. He had grown tired of playing games. The vampire bent down and whispered seductively in Integral's ear, "So tell me, Master, are you excited now?" He leaned back up , moving his eyes to peek inside the open gap in Integral's blouse. He could see almost his Master's entire breasts, just barely covered by her simple black bra. Alucard grinned from ear to ear, quite enjoying the view. Integral glared at him and aimed the gun at his head. Alucard moved away slowly - he never underestimated his Master. "Well, Integral, will you give your Servant the answer to his questions. The curiosity is killing me."

"Alucard, you are already dead." Integral chuckled at her own joke. "But, I suppose I could answer your question. Satisfy your curiosity."

Alucard looked down at this Master with his eyes filled with hunger…and lust. "Well…"

"Yes, I suppose it did excite me – a little. Those men are my enemies. They dared to challenge me and tried to destroy Hellsing and everything it stands for. And you, Servant, crushed them, destroyed them - those same men will never oppose me again. You showed them and their superiors what happens when anyone stands in Hellsing's way. It was quite interesting watching it all unfold on the tellie, Alucard. I suppose it did…turn me on." Integral got up and went to the window, looking out at the cold, rainy, dark night. As expected, her servant followed her. He was in so many ways like her pet. "I especially liked the way you impaled men on the poles."

Alucard came and stood by his Master, running his hands down the back of her body to her arse. He so loved the way she felt, the scent of her blood, and the beauty of her form. He whispered in her ear, "Tell me Integral, are you wet right now?"

Integral shuddered as she felt her Servant's cool breath in her ear. He was indeed making her soaking wet. She merely smirked and looked him in the eye. Integral turned her head and closed her eyes enjoying Alucard's pleasing touch. She could feel his arousal against her arse as he moved his fingers to her chest. Integral didn't allow her servant these liberties often but enjoyed them on those rare occasions when she did. Alucard felt her servant's cool wet tongue against her neck and shivered. He was sending sensations of hot and cold racing through her body. Integral tried her best to fight the moans that escaped her mouth. The sound was not missed by her servant who released his shadows to assault his Master's body. Dark shadows that felt like long, hot tongues ravished every part of Integral's body, even the most intimate of places – lapping, stroking, and thrusting. The shadows were not solid and penetrated through Integra's clothes without damaging them. She writhed and moaned as sensations multiplied throughout her body. Finally, the feelings built to a crescendo and every muscle in her body tightened around her Servant's shadows. Blissful peace followed soon after, bringing a smile to the Master's face. Moments of tranquility followed – a rare occurrence for the Master and her beast. After a long while, Alucard moved away from his Master, such activity always made him thirst for blood.

Integral could sense her pet's hunger and thought that she should feed him. He had satisfied her appetite, had he not? "Alucard, where would you like me to cut?" Integral knew his answer before he spoke.

Alucard grinned, ecstatic that he would get to drink some of his Master's delicious blood. "I think you know, Integral." He watched as she grabbed a letter opener from the desk and made a small incision on her breast just above a vein. The blood started flowing immediately. Alucard seemed frozen as he stood motionless, staring at this Master with blood dripping from her breast.

Integral glared at him, impatient for him to get started. "Well? What are you waiting for Alucard? Do it already!"

Alucard put his mouth on his Master's bosom and licked the blood away with his tongue. Her blood was still so sweet and the taste of it set him on fire. He started to suck harder on the wound to increase the blood flow. The blood flowed from his Master, filling his mouth, and pouring down his throat. It was such an incredible feeling for the Vampire. For Alucard, nothing on this earth compared to the taste of Integral's blood. He looked at her face – she was enjoying just as much as him.

Integral moaned as the swoon from the feeding overtook her body. She wondered how God could allow such an act feel so good. Integral was sure it felt better then sex. A feeling of warmth, desire, and blissful happiness took over her body as Alucard continued to feed. She almost lacked the willpower to push him away. Finally, Integral mustered up the strength to stop him. The loss of blood was making her weak. "That's enough, Alucard."

Alucard smiled genuinely at his Master. "I'm sorry, Integral. Your blood is just so delicious – I forgot myself. Thank you, Master. I'll leave you to your work, now."

As he left the room, Integral felt compelled to ask him a question. "So Alucard, are you satisfied with my answer?"

Alucard chuckled. "Yes Master, I do believe you satisfied my curiosity. Among other things."

Integral chuckled herself as her servant left the room.


End file.
